


At the Beginning With You AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, M/M, Meta, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: JSML-UNIVERSE WHISPERED:I came up with this idea shortly ago and am planning a fic around it but I don't know if I'll get around to actually writing it. What are your thoughts on a KHR/Anastasia AU? Like, all the Vongola leadership were slaughtered but there's a rumor that the youngest son, Tsunayoshi, survived? And then somewhere along the line, Reborn wants to run a con and present a kid he just met with an uncanny likeness in appearance to the missing heir but first he's got to train all the clumsiness out of him...
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: KHR AU Posts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1062290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	At the Beginning With You AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr/pillowfort, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr/pillowfort, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

‘There was something familiar about this man’s smirk,’ Tsuna thought to himself. 

That set his heart ablaze with hope. That was the first time something seemed familiar. Tsuna couldn’t remember anything, knew nothing beyond orphanage he had just left behind and a ring that he had to have gotten from somewhere. 

The man -Reborn he introduced himself- held out his hand. “Well?” he asked. 

It felt a little like making a deal with the devil. The matron at the orphanage was always warning him to be careful, but Tsuna desperately wanted to know where he came from and if that meant jumping head first into whatever dangerous game Reborn was playing, he would because Tsuna was going to find what he had left behind in the past. 

“Okay,” Tsuna said, grasping Reborn’s hand. “I’m in your care.”

“Excellent.”

  * Colonnello is Reborn’s ~~long-suffering~~ partner in crime. He did not sign up to watch Reborn’s newest mark and ~~his best friend/idiot~~ Reborn dance around, slowing falling in love
  * Reborn insists there’s nothing going on
  * Colonnello knows Reborn is going to crash in burn in the future. For someone so smart, Reborn is an idiot. 
  * Colonnello doesn’t say that of course because Reborn’s first response is to throw people out the window. 
  * Tsuna is suffering deja vu nearly every day and it’s causing his clumsiness to go out of control. Everything Reborn is teaching him is familiar and he doesn’t know why but it’s distracting
  * Reborn is standing outside, after Tsuna has been escorted in, after he has been given his reward money, after the con, after Tsuna looks at him one last time and stops and thinks about another brown haired boy that once looked at him like he was hung from the stars and very quietly goes… “Oh.”



**Author's Note:**

> [the At the Beginning With You AU Tag](https://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/at-the-beginning-with-you-au)
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
